


Getting Warmer

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón experiences snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warmer

It was **cold**. It was not warm. It was **colder** than El Dragón had ever imagined. It was more cold than he had ever imagined, even in his dreams.

But he didn't **mind**. He didn't care, because there was snow.

El Dragón had never **seen** snow before. He had not witnessed it with his own eyes, because it had never snowed in the places he had lived before. But he had **read** about it. He had looked at things written in books about snow.

Robin **knew** that El Dragón had never seen snow before. He understood that El Dragón had never seen snow before, so he decided to organize some fun things they could do in the snow. In the **morning** they would build snowmen. Before lunch, they would build snowmen. Then, in the **afternoon**, they would meet up with Flash and Green Arrow. After lunch, they would meet up with Flash and Green Arrow, so that they could have a snowball fight.

But El Dragón didn't **realise** how cold the snow was. He didn't understand that, and soon he wanted to go inside to get warm again.

They lit the fire, and Robin made them some **cocoa**. He made them a warm chocolatey drink. El Dragón found some **blankets** for them to wrap themselves up in. He found some large pieces of thick cloth that would keep them warm.

The whole setup was very **romantic**. It made Robin and El Dragón want to have hot mansex. Several times.

 

Meanwhile, Flash and Green Arrow were still **waiting** for them. They had stayed at the meeting place even though Robin and El Dragón hadn't shown up, so that they could have the snowball fight as planned. They waited for **2 hours** in the cold snow. That's 120 minutes!

And that's terrible.


End file.
